


Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Strongest Earthbender

by Crazykat100



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: There is more to a story than what meets the eye. This Is the story of Two boys.  When Aang gets stuck in a storm he ends up in a world completely different than his own. When he makes a new friend his life changes completely. But who is this new friend. What secrets are hidden even from him and what is his destiny.
Relationships: Aang & Other(s), Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The storm  
You’ve heard this story before, right? The story of the all-powerful Avatar and of his brave and courageous friends who risked there lives protecting him. Of brave and beautiful Katara who loved him more than anything. Of stubborn yet resilient Sokka who never quit fighting no matter what.

Of stubborn bull headed Toph who may have seemed tough but cared deeply about her friends and even invented a new kind of bending. Then there’s the banished prince, Zuko. An enemy at first obsessively trying to capture the avatar to gain his fathers respect only to realize he didn’t need his fathers respect he turns his back on his cruel father and joins the Avatar and his friends.   
Then there’s the Avatar himself. Aang , a happy 12-year-old boy always positive and always trying to protect his friends. 

Even if it means making hard choices his friends wont agree with. Lets not forget Appa Angs best friend and flying sky bison and Momo the silly and cute lemur whose always at Ang’s side.   
But what if I told you someone was missing. This is the story of a friend who changed the avatars life for the better. This first part of the story happens long before Ang ever meets toph and long before Zuko joins the team. 

Aang knew he shouldn’t be out flying in this weather, but he couldn’t sleep. He had this strange feeling he was supposed to be here. He kept having weird dreams and then didn’t make sense. They were also a bit difficult to remember even for him. His eyes soon started to drift shut as he sat in the saddle when suddenly the rumble of thunder woke him. Some how he had flown into the storm! Appa fly us out of here. Yip! Yip! Appa obeyed but the storm almost seemed as if it didn’t want them leaving 

Suddenly a strong gust of wind pulled Aang from the saddle he screamed as he hit the water he saw a light glowing in the water and blacked out as he was sucked beneath the waves. Meanwhile his friends called out to him worried. “Aang!” Aang! Katara looked out over the vast ocean. “Katara look!” Katara looked to where her brother was pointing.   
Appa was flying towards them. Aang! She called out. No one responded. That’s when she saw Appa’s Saddle was empty. Appa landed shaking out his wet fur before landing in a tired heap. Katara run up to the Bison. Appa, where’s Aang? The Bison gave a sad moan. 

Katara we don’t know….Know what?!? That his dead! He could be! We have to find him. We will as soon as the weather clears up well go look for him. That’s not good enough. What if he’s hurt. What if he’s- Katara I promise as soon as the storm clears well go look for him. She gave a complacent nod as she hugged her brother.   
Meanwhile Aang woke in a strange place. He was in a tent He looked around in confusion.   
"Where…...Where am I?" A stranger hidden in the shadows stepped forward. He had tan skin and was dressed from head to toe in purple. Who are you? My name is Clopan Trouillefou and Who may I ask are you? I’m….Aang. Very nice to meet you Aang I must go now lots of work needs to be done. Wait…..Where exactly am i? Why your in the Court of Miracles. Farwell for now my young friend. Court of what Aang thoughts screamed. How did I get here and where Exactly is here?


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting a New Friend in a New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Avatar the last Airbender! Its my favorite show. I really like Aang i think hes a cool character. I also like Toph and Katara there both pretty amazing. i hope you like this chapter!

Aang had been here for what felt like a week. He missed his friends back home and every night he looked for a way back home. Luckily for him last night he found a hidden portal that would take him back home, but first he had promised his new friends here that he would at least stay for the festival. He had been to a few festivals back in his own world but none like this. It was tomorrow. He couldn’t wait.   
The morning was a pleasant morning. He was keeping a watchful eye out for soldiers while Esmeralda danced to earn a living. Everything seemed fine until he saw the soldiers coming their way! He gave a loud and shrill whistle to warn Esmeralda. She collected her things and ran Aang right behind her.   
Somehow however he got separated from her and ended up running right into a soldier. The boy struggled in the soldiers tight grip. “Let me go!” What’s going on here? A cold voice replied. Aang realized that it could only be the voice of Judge Claude Frollo. 

He had heard many things about Frollo and none of them good! He knew the Judge despised the Roma why he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t be caught by Frollo. He wasn’t going to the Palace of Justice. Before the guard had a chance to speak, the boy broke free. “After him!” Don’t let that Gypsy brat get away.   
Aang saw the church in the distance. He ran for the church door just as he was almost there, he saw a flash of something speed by him as he fell to the ground and winced in pain. An arrow lay on the ground near him its tip covered in blood. It wasn’t to serious the arrow had barely grazed him and yet his shoulder was bleeding fast.

He blacked out as he heard the church door open.   
When he came to he awoke in the cathedral. The Archdeacon as it turned out, was the one who had brought him inside. He saw Frollo in the church the very next day however. He was walked right past him, but not before giving him an ice cold glare. Aang looked to where he had come from.

The bell tower he’d heard so many strange stories about who resided. In there. There were many rumors about the bell ringer of Notre Dame. Some said he was a demon and a monster, while others said he was a shy harmless young boy who hid because he looked different than the rest of Paris. 

Aang however wanted to see who this “Bell ringer” was for himself. Making sure Frollo wasn’t returning, he approached the stairs and ascended into the dark tower. Aang opened the slightly old wooden and stepped into the cold and lofty tower. He saw a ladder nearby and climbed into the tower. He winced slightly, his injury making it difficult to climb. He looked around the loft. It was bright and cheerful despite what he thought it would look like. In the center of the loft was a table with a mobile of stain glass shards hanging over it, a tarp covering the rest of it. Aang lifted the tarp surprised to see a model of the entire city. Even the church. There were even miniature, wooden townspeople. However, something caught his eye. 

Sitting on the balcony of the miniature church, was a strange looking carving of a slightly hunched over person. The wooden figure had red hair and was dressed in green. Was this….The bell ringer. “You shouldn’t be here!” Aang turned around startled by the voice he tripped and fell wincing as he fell on his injured shoulder.   
The voice changed from angry to concerned. “Are you…. Are you alright? Aang looked around his eyes locking on a slightly hunched over figure above him hiding in the rafters. Aang stood embarrassed. “I’m fine, I just fell. “ He decided to change the subject. Are you the bellringer? 

I….I am, he stuttered. Who…..Who are you? My names Aang what yours? The teen hidden the shadows looked at the little boy in surprise. No one had bothered to ask his name before, let alone talk to him as if he where a human being. 

Then again if the boy saw him he would either make fun off him or run away in terror, both of which scared him, so he stayed hidden. However the boy wasn’t going to give up so easily. “Why are you hiding?” I’m not hiding. The boy said Embarrassed. I just…. Like it up here that’s all.   
“Well why don’t you come down so we can talk face to face.” I….I cant I don’t want to scare you. “I’m not scared of anything.” Technically that wasn’t true however Aang was scared of lots of things but this stranger wasn’t one of them. 

“You would be if you saw me.” I’m a monster. “Who told you that?” My master, Frollo. Aang tried his best control his anger of course Frollo was his master and of course frollo. Would tell him that. I don’t think you’re a monster. The stranger in the shadows gave a sigh realizing this strange boy would not give up he stepped into the light.  
Aang looked at this stranger. He couldn’t have been more than 15 or 16. He looked just like the wooden figure he had found. He had bright red hair and green eyes. His face was oddly shaped and twisted and his back was crooked and was twisted into a large hump upon his back. Despite all this Aang wasn’t the least bit afraid.   
Y-Your not afraid? Aang shook his head. The rest of the evening the boys talked for hours and hours until Aang had to leave. Aang had even convinced his new friend to join him at the festival the next day. But the next day everything went wrong 

Quasimodo was tortured and laughed at. Aang blamed himself for convincing his friend to go to the festival and telling his friend that he was leaving Paris to return to his home was especially hard. “Your….Your leaving.” I promise I’ll visit. Aang did not want to leave his friend but he had no choice if he didn’t leave tonight he would probably never see home again.  
He stared at the light glittering in the water of the sean river then back at the church where his friend was. Only Esmeralda and the other Roma knew that he was from another world. He hadn’t told quasi the truth. He didn’t want to scare his friend. He hopped he would see his friend again one day. “Goodbye Quasi.” 

He woke to Katara shouting his name. He couldn’t hear the worried shouts of his friends all he could think about was how he left Quasi in Paris. He left him with Frollo. Little did Aang realize, he would see his friend again and when the time came to complete his destiny his friend would be right beside him.


	3. Chapter 3: One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang returns to paris and meets some old friends.   
> I hope you like this chapter.

The city of Paris was quite everyone lay in their beds asleep. All except one. Its been a year, Quasimodo thought to himself as he stared down at the city below. "Frollo's been dead for a year, and I'm still not used to it." Then again there are many things I'm not used to yet. People calling me a hero, people being nice to me its all to much. "I mean before then no one was ever nice to me. Well except…. He teared up. Aang. He left the day after the festival a year ago.

He really missed his friend, perhaps that was the reason he couldn't sleep. That and the strange nightmares he had. It had been happening for a month now. At first, he thought the dreams might be his troubled mind coping with his stepfathers death but….now he wasn't so sure.

The dream was always the same a room filled with flames, he could here people screaming. One voice sounded like Aang's. However, the rest where voices of people he didn't know. Then The flames would turn blue and he'd wake up.

This time however was different. He saw something the silhouette of something in the fire. It looked like a serpent of some kind but with wings. It almost reminded him of a dragon. What could it mean?

He sighed. "Since I'm awake I might as well go for a walk." I could use some fresh air. Quasimodo pulled his cloak tight around him as he walked out of the church. He walked silently looking up at the starry night sky. Suddenly he felt something strange come over him as he started walking toward the river.

He didn't know why but he felt as if there was something wrong then he saw it. Lying near the river was the body of a small boy. He recognized the boy immediately. He kneeled down to shake the boy awake. Aang! Aang!

Aang heard a voice calling his name but did not respond. What happened? The last thing he remembered was. He had a flashback. Aang was hiding behind a crate on a stolen fire navy ship, while his friends Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph faced the enemy. Zuko's sister Azula He didn't know how but somehow, she knew Aang was alive and demanded his friends to turn him over.

When they refused a fight broke out and Aang Jumped from his hiding spot to fight. That's when he saw the glimmer in the water. The same he'd seen when he had left the other world along time ago. Could he go back? Was it Possible?

Without thinking he dove into the water. As he sank beneath the water heard a splash right next to him as he blacked out. Aang slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him at an all to familiar tent. He was back in the court of Miracles.

How are you feeling Aang? Aang saw a familiar women standing in the corner. Esmeralda. She nodded. Its good to see you Aang. Suddenly a soldier in gold armor stepped into the tent. This is my husband Phoebus he and Quasimodo brought you here. "You know Quasi?" Of course, Quasi is my friend as well or did you forget what happened at the festival. Aang shook his head.

He remembered Esmeralda standing up to frollo that day. Wait. "Quasi is he here?" No he left to go ring the bells you've been asleep all day. Aang what happened? When Quasi found you. you where injured. What happened? Aang looked down.

Back in his world he had been pretty freaked out when he woke on a Fire Navy ship. When he realized it was his friends piloting it, he calmed down, long enough to learn he'd been asleep for quite a while long enough for him to grow hair apparently.

The worst part was that everyone thought he was dead. At least that was until Azula showed up on the ship that day. The fact that he was still alive would soon reach the Fire Nation along with the rest of his world.

Apparently while he was in the Avatar State back in Be Sing Se Azula had shot him in the back with a bolt of lightning he should have died, but he didn't. Katara told him she had used the last of the water from the spirit oasis to heal him. When he learned however that Zuko had betrayed his sister to help them escape, he was surprised but at the same time thankful.

He hoped his friends where ok. However, there was something that bugged him. He had heard a splash in the water when he dove in. Had one of his friends followed him? What if Azula had followed him here?! He couldn't risk putting his friends here in danger especially not Quasi.

"Aang, Please. Just tell me what happened. Aang looked at the soldier its ok I explained everything to him. He told her everything that had happened to him leading up to him jumping of the ship and ending up here. You think this "Azula" might have followed you here, said Phoebus.

I don't know. Well ill have my men keep an eye out just in case. Aang nodded as the soldier left. Aang tried to sit up but Esmeralda stopped him. "Aang what are you doing?" I want to go see quasi. Quasi will be here in the morning. Just rest, please. The boy nodded and fell Asleep.

When he woke the next morning, he saw his friend sitting next to him. Its good to see you again Aang. Its good to see you to. Quasimodo looked at him with a serious and worried look. "Aang where have you been?" What? What do you mean? Aang it been a year.

Aang stared at hi friend in shock. How are you even here, Aang asked. I thought Frollo….He's dead. Oh. Aang looked at his friend apologetically. How'd he die? He fell from the church balcony trying…Trying to kill me and Esmeralda. What? What happened. Quasimodo told Aang everything.

"I knew you could stand up to him!" Aang said proudly. I guess you were right. I was never a monster Frollo was. Thank you for teaching me that. Can I…Can I ask you something? Uh sure? What do you want to ask me? Aang its been a year. Where have you been all this time and why come back now?

Aang looked at the floor. "Its complicated." What's that mean? "I don't want to talk about it ok!" Aang looked at his friend his anger dissipating when he saw the hurt expression on his friends face.

He didn't like yelling at his friends especially quasi. He had gotten enough of that from Frollo. I'm sorry I yelled at you. No its ok, its my fault I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry. I leave so you can get some sleep. Aang gave a tired nod as he drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Aang's Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter secrets come to light and a brave choice is made.   
> Azula's in this chapter by the way. That girls crazy and i mean crazy! I don't think she has any remorse whatsoever.

The next few days were calm Aang would come visit him and they talk and tell jokes sometimes Aang spent the day In the court of Miracles either entertaining the younger children of the court or helping anyone who needed help. Today however was different. Today he would learn the truth about his friend and eventually he would learn things about himself that he didn't know.

He found Aang that day on the balcony, staring at the streets below, a far away look on his face. The 16-year-old approached his friend looking down at the city below. Aang what wrong? You look sad. Aang let out a sigh. I…I guess I just miss my friends, that's all.

Quasimodo nodded. Aang talked about his friends a lot, he never mentioned there names though, but then again he never asked. Though he did mention one friend. A girl. What was her name again. Kateri ? No Katara that's what he called her. When ever he talked about her he started to tear up and he would always change the subject so his friend wouldn't cry.

Whoever she is he must really love her. Like when he had once been in love with Esmeralda. He still felt his heart ache every time he thought about it. Would anyone ever love him? Most girls as soon as they saw him ran away screaming. Though there where some people who were nice to him there where a lot that weren't so friendly.

Suddenly Aang's saddened expression turned to one of surprise. "Aang, what is it?" I thought is saw….You thought you saw her, didn't you? Aang nodded. "Then go after her, what are still hanging around here for?" Aang ran for the door to the stairs then turned to look at his friend.

Don't worry about me "ill be fine, now go, he said enthusiastically. Aang grinned and ran down the stairs. Quasimodo smiled. The least I can do is help my friend find the girl he loves. It might make me feal a little bit better about…...He sighed and looked up at the bells. I think Ill polish the bells. That always calms me down.

Meanwhile Aang walked through the crowd looking for any sign of her. I know I saw Katara I'm not dreaming I cant be. Suddenly someone pulled him into an ally way. Aang struggled in the persons grip until he heard a familiar voice.

"Aang its just me." Aang turned to see Katara standing behind him. He threw his arms around her and hugged her relieved to see her. How did you find me. "We found a portal that led to here. It took us a while to find but it was worth it." "Wait?" We? Everyone's here. Well not everyone. Just me and Sokka and Toph and Zuko.

My dad and the others stayed behind. I'm glad to see you, said Aang hugging her again. What I don't get is how? "Aang how did you know about that portal?" You wouldn't have jumped in the water unless you knew it was there? Aang told her about his first time here and about his new friends including Quasi.

"He built a whole model of the city out of wood even people. Its pretty impressive come on I'll show you." Aang. "we cant we have to go." Aang looked confused. What? Why? Katara looked up a serious expression on her face. When you jumped into the water Azula dove in after you. What! And your telling me this know. Suddenly Aang eyes widened in horror.

Aang what wrong. "If Azula's been here this whole time it means she's been spying on me, which means….She knows about Quasi!" Aang took off, running toward the cathedral Aang wait! Katara shouted as she chased after Aang.

"I have to reach him before she does!" "This is all my fault my friends in danger because of me!" I have to stop her! I have to stop Azula!

Quasimodo stood up in the rafters polishing the bells later on that evening. when heard footsteps. He turned his head to see a beautiful young women with long black hair walk into the loft. "Hello?" Is anyone here? Quasimodo quietly and carefully climbed down onto the floor below him.

I'm looking for my brother and I was told you knew him. Brother? Who was she referring to. When he didn't reply she spoke again. His names Aang. He's about this tall, brown hair, has an arrow on his head.

Quasimodo stared at the beautiful young women. She was beautiful but, there was something off about her. He didn't know what it was but something about her sent a morbid shudder down his spine.

"Aang's not here right now." He's not the women said. That's unfortunate, can you tell me where he is so I can find him. "Its been so long since I've seen my brother." Something wasn't right about this strange girl. There was something…...Dark about her. A voice in his head screamed don't tell her anything, but then again, he really didn't know where Aang was so it wouldn't make much of a difference.

I…...I don't know where he is but if you want to wait, I'm sure he'll be back soon. "Your hiding something from me arnt you?" What? No, I…...Don't lie she said the sweetness gone from her voice. "Tell me where he ran off to," she growled. Aang doesn't have a sister, does he.

She smirked you're a cleaver one arnt you. Yes I'm not his sister. Who are you. That doesn't matter, tell me where he is and ill leave you alone, that's all I ask. As she moved closer to where he stood, He saw the glint of a dagger in the fading sunlight as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

He stepped back alarmed. "Just tell me what want to know and I'll leave." I told you he's not here. Well that's a shame perhaps he'll come back quicker when he realizes his friends in danger. He sidestepped the knife grazing his ear before impaling itself in a beam.

"Oh don't, worry the knife was just to scare you, If I wanted to kill you, I would just do this." She balled her hand into a fist and punched the air, as she did this a ball of blue flames shot from her hand and ignited the wooden floor in front of him, revealing his disfigured form to her. She smirked at him enjoying the look of terror and disbelief on his face.

Hmm…. So the rumors are true your even uglier than I thought you would be. He starred at still with a look of disbelief. He looked at the flames then back at her. What? "You look surprised. Surly he told…." She grinned. "He didn't tell you did he?" Well some friend his. He's been lying to you from the start he. "Azula!" "Leave him alone" Quasi turned to see Aang standing behind her.

Well. Well. We were just talking about you. With one swift move she wrapped her arm around his throat she held out her hand in front of his face a flame igniting in the palm of her hand. Drop your staff or I kill him. "Please Azula don't do this!" NOW! Aang obeyed dropping his staff.

She released Quasimodo who fell to floor. She sent a fire ball sailing his way. Aang! Quasimodo shouted. but before Aang could get hurt he ducked out of the way and grabbed his staff. With a swing of his staff a strong gust of wind knocked hr back.

Quasimodo stared at his friend in shock. Aang. Aang didn't answer him instead he walked over toward a bucket of water. He raised his hand and a tendril of water rose from the bucket. With a splash the water landed on the fire putting it out.

A-Aang. "come on lets go" He said grabbing his friends hand. they ran down the stairs and out the door. He could here someone chasing after them. He didn't even bother to look back, he already knew who was chasing them.

When he was sure they had lost her, he stopped Aang. "Aang stop." " We cant stop, we have to keep moving." "Aang please, your my friend!" "Just tell me what's going on?" Who was that girl and what did she want with you, and how did you….?

Aang sighed. "Its along story." Aang, please just tell me the truth. Aang told him a shortened version of who he was and why he was being hunted. Quasimodo stared at him in disbelief. His friend was from world where people could control the different elements of nature and there was a portal to it hidden in the city this whole time?

And this girl who had chased after them she was the daughter of a tyrant king, and his friend could control all 4 elements and he was expected to defeat this "Fire lord" It was all to much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Its ok.

Aang's widened. He turned to look where he was looking and saw Azula Standing not far from them, her hair was a mess, and she had a crazed look in her eyes. "There you are." Come on they ran ducking through alleys and narrow streets until somehow, they ended up back in the square in front of Notre dame.

Quasi saw a group of kids his and Aang's age standing near the wooden stage they used for the feast of fools. They were waving at them trying to call them over they were calling Aang's name. Its my friends Quasi could here Azula's manic laughter getting closer and closer. Go Aang, go with your friends. "I'll distract her run!" What? "No, your my friend to!" Come with me! "Aang you need to go." "Don't worry about me ill be fine." The preteen hugged his friend. I'll miss you. Me to. Me to.

Suddenly quasi caught something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Azula standing not far from them a chain in her hand. She the chain was glowing red hot. She swung the chain around and around, faster, and faster. He moved Aang out of the way as he pushed him back.

Instead of wrapping around Aang like she planed the chain wrapped around his neck instead. He screamed in pain. With a hard yank of the chain she sent him flying back. The chain becoming tighter around his throat.

Quasi! Quasimodo looked up at Aang with pleading eyes. GO! He shouted. He watched as Aang and his friends disappeared from view. "Well that was unexpected." How foolishly brave of you. To take your friends place. No matter He'll come to free you and when he does….YOU'LL NEVER GET AANG! He shouted fighting to tear the chain off his neck. She pulled on the chain causing it to tighten.

He gave a chocked gasp. She smirked. That's better. She whistled and suddenly a soldier appeared from the darkness. More followed. What is your Order Princess the guard dressed in black and red armor said.

Take him back through the portal on the other side of the river. While your there the captain to set a course for the Fire Nation. She turned to another soldier. Send word to my father. Tell him I'm coming home and I'm bringing a very interesting gift, she said smirking at him.

The guards chained his arms behind his back. They forced him to stand. One of the guards pushed him forward. Come on freak move! He didn't fight instead he obeyed after all what could he do. He was a prisoner now. He glared back at Azula who merely smirked at him.

"What would they do to him?" He didn't think they where planning on killing him otherwise he would be dead already. He could see a light shining in the distance. That must be the portal. As they got closer, he could see somewhat of what was on the other side.

Don't worry about me Aang I'll find you again my friend. I'll escape that's a promise! He closed his eyes against the blinding light of the portal as he was dragged through into another world.


	5. CHapter 5:  Prisoner of the Fire Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter quasi meets the fire lord and is put to work in the Fire lords palace.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Quasimodo closed his eyes against the bright light as they walked through the portal. When they where on the other side he blinked his watery eyes and looked around. They where standing in a dark dreary cave. The guards pushed him forward as they walked out of the cave and out onto a sandy shoreline.

Resting on the shoreline was a ship made of black metal, its prow lowered like a ramp leading into the darkness of the ship. He gulped. Move It! One of the guards yelled at him as they pushed him forward. He looked back at his last glimpse of sunlight before the ramp closed encasing the ship in total darkness.

They threw him in a cell chaining him to a wall, then they left. Quasimodo leaned against the cold metal wall exhausted. I might as well get some sleep. Over the next couple of days, he was mistreated and abused. He would be beaten and burned almost on a daily basis. Sometimes he was left for days without food or water.

However, he feared his treatment would be worse when they reached the Fire Nation. He prayed they would get lost and never find their way to the fire nation. He prayed someone would save him Aang more than anyone else, but he also prayed for his friends safety.

After months at sea however they finally made it to the fire nation capital. He was dragged from his cell and out into the brilliant sunlight. He saw a vast city surrounded by rock walls on every side. "Beautiful isn't it." He turned to glare at Azula who was standing on the deck looking proudly at the city.

Yeah beautiful he muttered sarcastically under his breath. He was led through a busy harbor and then through the city. Everywhere that he went people stopped and stared. The whispered about his ugly appearance under their breath and he couldn't blame them. He knew he was ugly. There was nothing that would change that.

They soon arrived at the palace its black, red, and gold towers gleamed in the sunlight. He was led through endless halls red curtain hung on some of the walls. He was soon led into what could only be the throne room. Dark red and gold pillars lined the room in the center of the room was a dais of sorts instead of a throne sitting on dais surrounded by a wall of flames was who he could be was the fire lord.

Azula stepped forward kneeling before her fathers throne. Father. Azula my dear daughter to what do I owe this delightful visit. Shouldn't you be out capturing the avatars friends. I have discovered the Avatar is alive! "What?!" Impossible you told me you killed him in Be sing Se. He healed I don't know how. I followed him to another world, but he escaped me yet again.

I can imagine Zuko failing at this but you my daughter? You're a fire bending Prodigy. The avatar is a 12-year-old boy. He shouldn't be that much of a challenge, and yet….You let him slip through your fingers! The Avatar may have escaped father, but I didn't leave empty handed father. I've brought you a gift. Oh, and what did you bring me daughter? In the other world I discovered the Avatar had made a very unusual friend. She motioned to the soldiers to bring him forward. He struggled against his captors, but it did him no good.

He was forced to his knees in front of the throne. He looked up slightly to get a better look at the so-called fire lord he'd heard so much about. He could not see his face well enough to see a small grin spread across his face.

"You have done well daughter." Then his cruel stare became focused on Quasimodo. "What is your name boy?" If I can even call you that. Quasimodo didn't answer. "He asked you a question creature, I suggest you answer!" One of the guards pulled his head back forcing him to look the fire lord in the eye.

"Quasimodo." My name is Quasimodo. He said glaring up at the man wreathed in flames. The fire lord glared right back at him. "What should we do with him father?" Azula asked. The fire lord gave a tired sigh. Put him to work in the palace, he looks like a strong worker. Now leave take the creature to the servant quarters and put him to work, I don't care!

"What I wish to know daughter is why bring him here?" Father, if the Avatar discovers we have his friend , he'll come here to rescue him and when he does….The Avatar will be ours! He turned to the soldiers who held the hunchback. Take him away he said.

Quasimodo was forced to his feet and was dragged out of the throne room. They placed him in a random room and left him there. The room was small and sparce with a small bed in the center of the room. He had half expected to be thrown in a cell, but the fire lord had shown him mercy. Why? Maybe he just didn't care what happened to him. All he wanted was Aang. He collapsed on the bed and cried.

Over the next couple of days, he was practically treated like a slave. They worked him hard until he was so tired that when he returned to his room, he would instantly collapse on his bed. Weeks soon passed and he got used to the work and some of the other servant even helped him when he needed it.

But things where still hard. After he was done working every day he was locked away in his room by guards. Sometimes he was brought food while other times he was starved by the guards. Weeks soon turned into months. It was clear. Aang wasn't coming for him.

Quasi prayed his friend found him soon. Out of the months he'd been here he had tried to escape five times, each time getting caught. Now the guards watched him more closely now. At one point they had guarded his door.

Now they were confident that he'd given up on trying to escape and they where probably right. After all what was the point of escaping if you didn't know where you where going afterwards. However, something changed that week and it led to his freedom and a shocking discovery.

He had been cleaning the floor when someone knocked over the bucket of water. Hey! "You did that on Purpose!" He froze realizing who had just yelled at. Glaring down at him was Azula. "What did you just say?" She said with a threatening tone to her voice. N-N-Nothing your highness. A cruel grin spread across her face. "That's what I thought." She said smugly.

"Come along girls, lets leave this creature to his work." It was then he noticed the two other two girls with her. One girl had black hair and dark eyes and was dressed in red and black. The other girl was dressed from head to toe in pink and magenta. Her brown hair braided down her back. She turned to look at him as she passed.

This startled him so he looked down, to avoid her gaze. There was something about the way she had looked at him. She had looked almost, apologetic. As if she were apologizing for her friends cruelty. She almost looked as if she felt sorry for him. He shook the thought out of his head and continued scrubbing the floor.

That night he was not brung his meal as usual. His stomach growled. "I shouldn't have yelled at Azula now I'm going to suffer because of it." He curled up on his bed and cried. He cried for his friends in Paris, he cried for Aang. He cried because of his unfair imprisonment and the way he was being treated. Suddenly he heard the door to his room slowly creak open.

Earlier…

Ty Lee couldn't believe the walled city of Ba sing Se had finally fallen. She hadn't been their when Azula had supposedly killed the Avatar, but she heard it was a great victory. Know Azula was saying the avatar had been healed and escaped her once again. It made no sense.

Then again what really made no sense was Zuko betraying Azula to help the Avatar. She had not expected that. What was really shocking was that Azula's Uncle had sided with her during the battle which was a surprise because the old general loved his nephew like a son, so why betray him.

The answer was simple. She had figured out what the old generals plan was a long time ago. After the battle to be precise. He was simply a spy within the walls of the fire nation. To deliver information to the avatar and his friends.

She personally did not like the millions of people who where suffering because of this war she secretly helped the general deliver messages to his nephew when ever she could. When she heard from Azula that she had captured one of the Avatars friends she was expecting the pretty water bending girl or maybe the little blind earthbender girl.

However, she was surprised with the strange sight of the deformed red-haired boy. He was about 16 by the look of it. He definitely seemed two years older then her she was only 14. She watched as Azula walked over to the boy who seemed to busy scrubbing the floor to see her.

She Kicked over the bucket smirking at his shocked reaction. "Hey!" You did that on Purpose!" When he realized who he yelled at his green eyes widened in fear. "What did you just say?! Her dark eyes glared down at him waiting for his response. "N-N-Nothing your highness." He answered meekly. Azula smirked down at him. "That's what I thought." She turned her back on him and motioned her and Mae to follow.

"Come along girls, lets leave this creature to his work." Ty Lee followed her friend looking at the strange boy as she passed. He fearfully avoided her gaze as she walked past him. She felt sorry for him it wasn't his fault he was born different. He didn't ask to be born the way he did.

What surprised her the most was what Azula told one of the guards. Don't bring the creature anything to eat this week he needs to be punished. The guard nodded and walked off. That night she gathered as much food as she could sneak from the kitchen and found the boys room. With a deep nervous breath, she knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6:  Meeting The Dragon of The West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter quasi makes a new friends and gets new abbitians and gets a new teacher.  
> Enjoy please leave reviews. if you dont want to i understand.

Quasimodo hadn't heard the knock at the door but was startled when he heard the door slowly creak open. He saw a girl on the other side of the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. He stared at her his eyes filled confusion and fear. She stepped toward him and he backed away falling of the bed and hiding in the corner of the rom his back pressed up against the wall.

He was cornered he realised he had no place to go. Then he heard her voice. "Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't be afraid. He soon heard her footsteps approaching him. But he soon heard her voice near him. Lets get some light in this room. Soon the room became lighter he felt a hand on his shoulder as he nervously opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was the same girl he had seen with Azula this afternoon. She was still dressed in pink and her brow hair was still braided down her back. Seeing her now, he realized she was about his age she seemed maybe two years younger than him. Maybe Fourteen.

She smiled at him. I figured you must be hungry. She held up what looked like a roll. His stomach growled he looked at her suspiciously before taking the bread from her hands. He ate it quietly staring up at her every few minutes. He looked up to see her sitting across from him.

Both sat staring silently at one another before he broke the silence. Why? "Why did you give me food?' She frowned at his question before finally answering. I guess- I guess I got tired of Azula bullying people. The way she treated you earlier it….It wasn't right, she said looking down at the ground.

Which is why I decided to help you, I guess. I-I should go. She said standing. I don't want her finding me here. Wait! She turned to look at him. What….What's your name? She Smiled. Ty Lee. My name is Ty Lee. What's yours? Quasimodo, he said nervously. She smiled at him. I like your name. Its very Unique. He stared at her as she closed the door behind her. Ty Lee, he said her name with a smile.

Over the next few day Ty Lee brought him food when the guards decided not to. Most of the time she just visited him to talk. She talked about her life at the circus and he talked about his life in the world he had came from. "So you've never heard of bending before you met the Avatar?" He nodded. "I don't think it even exists in my world." "I never thought something like this was even possible!"

The more they talked the closer they became as friends. That soon became something so much more as the two began to have feeling for one another. However, they both to shy to admit it. One day Ty Lee began to notice something. Everyday Quasimodo stared out of the only window in his room.

She soon found out why when she snuck into his room with his lunch one afternoon when he had finished work early. He was watching the new recruits for the fire nation national guard as they practiced there bending. She even caught him trying to copy the moves of the soldiers down below and lost his balance and fell down instead.

She giggled at his silliness. When he noticed her standing in the door way, he blushed bright red. I-I wasn't. "You were trying to firebend weren't you?" He nodded looking absolutely humiliated. She giggled again before helping him up. "I wish I could do that."

"What firebend?" He nodded. "Eh, your not missing much." "But if I could just do what they do then I could escape from here." He looked to her. "Can You teach me?" Me? He nodded a large hopeful grin on his face. "Quasi id love to help you but I'm not a bender." The smile disappeared. Oh.

"I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have asked I-no its alright you don't need to apologize." Don't feel like you always have to apologize. "Besides its not your fault. "You didn't know. "I should have told you I'm sorry."

I just-I wish there were some way I could learn firebending. Then I could Escape and find Aang. She suddenly got a big grin on her face as something occurred to her. "I've got it!" Quasimodo frowned. got what? "I know just the person to teach you!" "Quasi, your going to learn how to firebend!" His eyes widened in disbelief and he a large excited grin spread across his face .

Quasimodo waited in his room pacing back and forth nervously across the room. "where was she?" What was taking Ty Lee so long? He was really nervous about meeting his new firebending teacher, especially considering the fact he was Azula's uncle!

Yet Ty Lee explained that the man hated Azula as much as him, and that his nephew was friends with Aang and that he had pretended to betray his nephew so he could spy on his brother fire lord Ozie and give important information to his nephew for the war.

Yet he was still uneasy. Quasi. Psst. He saw Ty Lee peaking her head into the room. "come on lets go!" She tossed him a black cloak like the one she was wearing so that he wouldn't be seen to easily. They crept past sleeping guards and down deserted hallways until they came to a red curtain, she pulled back the curtain revealing a door.

She opened the door revealing a staircase the led into the dark. He followed her until the light of a full moon glowed above them. She grabbed his hand as they rushed to what looked like a forest in the distance. They rushed through the trees as silently as they could until she came to a large cottage.

"He lives here?" "He prefers not to live in the palace, so his brother gave him this cottage." I have to go ill come back for you later ok? He nodded. Thank you. She nodded before running into the forest. "Here goes nothing." He Knocked on the door

"Come in." He heard the voice of an old man say. He hesitated for a while. The very idea of meeting the fire lords brother sent a chill down his spine. His so-called nick name "the dragon of the west," was enough to scare him. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sitting in the center of the room in an old chair was an old man with grey hair and a even grayer beard. He looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled at him. Come in come in, don't be shy he said kindly. The boy stepped further into the room. "Please have a seat."

He motioned to a chair across from him. Quasi sat across from him down avoiding the old mans gaze. Tea? He asked him. Not wanting to seem rude he nodded timidly. The old man sat a cup in front of him and poured the tea into the cup.

He picked up the cup carful does not drop it. "So, you are a friend of the Avatar?" He nodded mutely at him still trying to avoid his gaze. You can relax boy what's said in this room doesn't leave this room. I may be the fire lords older brother but I'm nothing like him. So you can relax boy. "Besides my bark is wore than my bite." The old man burst into laughter at his own joke.

The boy laughed to becoming a bit more comfortable around the old general. "Now to business I suppose." Ty Lee tells me you want to be a firebender. He almost chocked on his tea but gave a small nod. Tell me boy. "Why do you want to learn how to firebend?"

I-I-I want to learn so I can- You want to learn so you have a chance against the guards. You are planning on escaping, aren't you? He nodded. Ive already tried to escape 5 time already and every time I get caught. The next time I escape I want to at least be able to fight back.

"Then we better get started." "You mean you'll teach me?" He nodded. Quasimodo stared at him in disbelief. Thank you! thank you! When do we start? We start right now. Thank you, sir. Please call me Iroh. And if I'm going to teach you, you'll address me as master Iroh. He nodded. Good let us begin!


	7. Chapter 7: Bending Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Quasi discovers exactly what kind of bender he is and says goodbye to someone he loves
> 
> Enjoy! Please review

Over the next few nights Quasimodo learned firebending from General Iroh, however the fire wasn't exactly bending if you get what I mean. Literally! No matter how hard he tried the flames would not budge. Iroh had started by trying to get him to control the flames of some candles but nothing would happen. He was so frustrated he was about to give up.

Quasimodo sat on a grassy hill looking up at the sky. Why? Why cant I do this? "What's wrong with me!" He said aloud. "There is nothing wrong with you boy." He turned to see his teacher standing behind him. He sighed. Why? Why is this so hard? "Why cant I do this?"

"Perhaps its simply because your not a firebender." "There are other elements boy , or did you forget?" His eyes widened and he smacked his forehead with his hand. Ugh I'm so dumb. "But….Your a firebender how can you teach me a different form of bending?"

I've studied the different nations for a long time. I've also studied each nations style of bending. I can teach you the techniques and we can work from there. Over the next few days, he tried to learn the other elements. He tried air which also did not work . Not that he was surprised all the airbenders had died a hundred years ago. All except for Aang that is.

It was when he was learning water bending when he discovered what kind of bender he truly was. I cant do it! I've tried but maybe I'm not a bender at all! "I'm so stupid!" He shouted punching a wall. The general Iroh stared at him in surprise.

Quasimodo turned to look at the stone wall he had just hit. There was a large crack running down the middle. Either your really, really strong or you're an earthbender. Quasi stared at his hand shocked, then looked at the wall. Did….Did I do that?

The old general nodded. His eyes widened and he smiled. "I really am a bender!" But….But how? "I'm not from this world." I do not know, but if you want to escape you need to practice your bending.

"Let us try something simple." Follow me. He followed the old general to the large garden behind his house. He motioned to a large rock. "Move that rock. "Quasimodo tried, but the rock would not budge. He tried and tried again but he couldn't move it.

I cant do it! "I don't understand it worked before!" Perhaps you are tired. We can start again tomorrow night. Over the next few nights Quasimodo got somewhat better. However, that was all about to change.

"Quasimodo!" The young Earthbender turned to see Ty Lee rushing toward him. Ty Lee what are you doing here? Its not time for me to head back yet. She was panting she looked exhausted. Are you ok? I'm fine. "Did you run all the way here?" He asked both amused and concerned.

I had to…. "Quasi I have something important to tell you." There's….been a sighting of Avatar Aang's flying bison not far from here. "He's heading this way!" Quasi knew about the stories of Aang having a flying bison, but he thought it was a rumor.

What was Aang thinking though?! He was wanted by the Fire Nation and now he was just going to fly right to the fire lords palace. Was he crazy! He took a deep breath. I have bending now, I can protect Aang now.

That night he began to pack all he would need (which wasn't much.) Into a bag. He tuned to see Ty Lee standing in the doorway. "Do you have to go?" He sighed. Ty Lee, I have to do this! I have to. Will I ever see you again? I….I don't know.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away blushing. I…I'm sorry that was so stupid I-she was interrupted however when Quasi kissed her back. I guess this is goodbye. She nodded. His hand slipped from hers as he climbed out the window and onto the roof.

I'll never forget you Ty Lee. I will see you again I promise! She watched with teary eyes as he ran across the rooftops and out of sight.


	8. Chapter :8 Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi meets some to friends learns how to earthbend and finally manages to escape the fire nation and is finally reunited with Aang but he has to leave behind the girl he loves.   
> Enjoy!

Quasimodo ran across the rooftops silently and swiftly. He was like a shadow. Suddenly He heard a gong in the distance. It was an alarm of some sort. Aang must be here! He jumped from the roof and into a nearby ally. "Quasi" He turned to see Aang behind him.

Your alright, the boy said relieved. Of course, I am. "Where are your friends?" Are they here with you? There waiting by the gate, come on! He followed after Aang as fast as his legs could carry him. He saw a girl waving at them in the distance. He recognized her. She was dressed in fire nation clothing though, but he recognized her.

Its Katara! Aang said. "Aang! She threw her arms around him, hugging him. You shouldn't have run off like that I was worried. I know. But I found someone. He motioned to Quasimodo. Katara this is my friend Quasimodo. Quasi this is Katara. Its nice to finally meet you Aang talked about you quite a lot. He did, did he? Aang blushed. "Well its nice to finally meet you to."

Suddenly he heard the sound of guards in the distance. "The guards are coming!" We have to go! I know a short cut. How do you- I studied a map of the city. Come on hurry! Quasimodo saw the rest of Aang's friends waiting near the gate. Aang one of them shouted. The boy looked a lot like Katara and was dressed similarly to her. His hair was held back in a ponytail.

He had the same dark hair and eyes. The rest of the group was an odd mix as well. There was a boy with a scar covering his eye and a girl who appeared to be blind. I see you found your friend Aang, said the boy with the ponytail.

Though gotta say, not what I was expecting. Sokka! Katara said shocked. What? What did I say? She turned to look at Quasimodo. "You'll have to forgive my brother, he an idiot." I-Its alright I'm used to it. She frowned at this and looked as if she were about to say something when a ball of fire struck the wall behind them.

While they had been talking, they hadn't bothered to notice that they where surrounded. Azula stepped from the group of soldiers. "Leaving so soon Quasimodo?" "You don't scare me Azula." Tell your men to stand down. "Were leaving!"

Are you? But aren't you forgetting something. She snapped her fingers. The guards dragged someone forward. He recognized who it was Instantly. It was….Ty Lee! Her face was a bloody mess. "Or should I say someone?" She gave him a wicked grin. I saw that kiss. I know what you to were planning.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?!" He growled. "Let her go!" Surender and I might consider it. Tell your friends to surrender as well. He looked at his new friends with large pleading eyes. He kneeled on the ground. "I surrender." Quasi, what are you doing?"  
He looked to Aang a look of pure determination ablaze in his eyes. Trust me, he whispered.

Azula grinned. "that's better." But I don't need you. "You are of no further use to me." You where just bait to lure the avatar here. You've done your part. "Kill him!" She shouted at the soldiers. No! Shouted Ty Lee. A wall of flames rose toward him he couldn't move he was trapped. He threw his arms up to shield his face as the flames roared towards him.

He waited for the flames to burn him, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes. His jaw dropped. Standing tall in front of him was a wall of solid rock! His new friends looked shocked. "Did he just Earthbend!" Said The blind girl shocked.

"You can Earthbend?!" Aang said shocked. I- suddenly the rock wall exploded. On the other side stood Azula shocked and furious. KILL HIM! She shouted enraged. Quasimodo dodged the flames the best he could, but he couldn't figure out how to bend. He had enough trouble when he was practicing moving a rock. He'd never been taught how to fight another bender!

He needs help said the blind girl. Toph be carful said Katara. A flame narrowly missed his face as he tripped and fell on his back. "FINISH HIM!" Azula shouted. He shielded his face as the flames rushed towards him suddenly a rock wall rose in front of him stopping the flames.

He saw the same blind little girl standing in front of him her hands raised. He realized she had created the wall. She was an Earthbender! But how she was blind. She lowered her hands and the wall sunk into the ground.

He she helped him up. "Follow my lead." She said. He followed every move exactly as they fought against the firebender. With a swift motion of his hand he sent a wave of rocks crashing towards them. He felt strong, Powerful. He had never felt this way before.

Suddenly he felt a wave of pain run through his body as he fell to the ground. Standing behind him was Azula, her finger tips crackled with Electricity as she aimed a bolt of lightning at him however this time someone jumped out in front of him.

It was the boy with the scar. He was about the same age as him. As the lighting raced towards him the stranger caught it redirecting it back at her. She jumped out of the way as the lightning hit a wall behind her. I'm Surprised at you Zu Zu! Defending an Earthbender! Its beneath you. You're a prince!

He wanted to laugh at he strangers ridiculous nickname but then it dawned on him. She called him Zu Zu. Hmm….He realized immediately who he was. He was Azula's brother prince Zuko the son of the fire lord and heir to the throne of the fire nation!

"Join me brother." Why waist your time with these losers when you can rule! I'll never help you! She raised her hand preparing to strike again when someone grabbed her hand and redirected the lightning. It was general Iroh! His teacher and friend, and Zuko's Uncle. Go I'll hold them off! Run!

Zuko leaned down to help him up. Quasimodo weak and exhausted struggled to stand. He placed his arm on Zuko's shoulder for Support. T-Thank you. He felt some one take his other arm as he looked back. He saw Ty Lee standing amongst the guards. "T-Ty Lee." He said. He struggled to break free so he could run to her.

"There's nothing we can do for her; we have to leave!" We have to take her with us, he cried. Well figure out how to rescue her. Said Katara who was holding him back. You will see her again I promise. He gave her tearful nod he looked to Ty Lee who gave him a firm nod.

"W-What about your Uncle?" How'd you know he was my Uncle? H-He told me. He taught me everything I needed to know. They climbed a hill. His vision was blurry, but he could see some sort of massive animal with horns.

As he got closer and his vision cleared, he saw what the animal really looked like. It was a massive fury creature that closely resembled an ox or bison. He felt the ground underneath him shake as a pillar of earth rose underneath them.

Katara and Zuko laid him down on the massive Saddle. His eyes began to slowly drift shut. He was unbelievably tired. He felt Katara lift his head as she place a bundle of fabric underneath his head like a pillow. He was in so much pain. Tears ran down his face.

"Katara, is there anything you can do to help him?" Aang pleaded with her looking at his injured friend. She nodded I can try. Katara lifted a skin filled with water from around her waist. Near the spot where he'd been hit was a burn mark. A hole singed in his shirt.

The burn didn't look so good. She needed to heal him and fast! She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch. He pulled away from her wincing in pain. "Its alright I'm not going to hurt you." I can heal you. "Most waterbenders have the ability to heal." " I just want to help you."

He relaxed slightly watched her out of the corner of his eye. She raised her hand a small tendril of water rising from the bottle. He flinched when he felt the cold water against his skin. The pain however soon faded. He looked to her, giving her a weak smile. T-Thank you he said before passing out.

Katara smiled at her new friend as he drifted of into sleep. She hoped he would be alright. She had never met anyone so afraid before. It broke her heart. What had those firebender done to him. At least there was one firebender she could trust. She turned to look at Zuko out of the corner of her eye.

She grabbed a blanket and covered Quasimodo with it. She sighed. It was going to be a long flight back to the ship. She wondered what her dad was up to. Probably going over her brothers invasion plan with the others. She sighed, the sooner we get this guy back to the ship the better she thought looking over at the strange boy fast asleep. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Meanwhile Quasimodo woke throughout the night dew to terrible nightmares. He shivered unable to fall back asleep. He was startled when a strange creature curled up next to him . It seems that Momo likes you said Katara. He smiled at the cute little creature. He yawned and curled up in the blanket and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary For this chapter just read and enjoy. 
> 
> Im tired Lol 😂

Katara watched her strange new friend sleeping peacefully, Momo sleeping next to him. They shouldn't be to far from the ship. The ship wasn't far from where they where. Not that they were staying long.

The original plan was to wait for Aang to get better than travel to the fire nation so they would be ready for the invasion when the eclipse came. Now they had to wait for there new friend to heal before they where ready to travel.

Suddenly Katara spotted the ship off in the distance. "There it is!" Aang turned Appa in the direction of the ship, the giant flying bison landing with a loud thud. Katara and Zuko helped Aang lift Quasimodo from the saddle as they stepped onto the ship.

A familiar face was there to great them. There you are. Your father was getting worried Katara. Said Bato, Katara's uncle. Of course, he was thought Katara. Ever since she had been reunited with her father, he'd been a bit overprotective.

She sighed. Tell dad were fine we just got a bit sidetracked that's all. That's when he noticed the strange boy. I see you found that friend you were looking for. Katara didn't answer as she marched past him. Zuko and Aang following after her.

He's a strange fellow isn't he, Bato said to himself. "Oh, yeah he may looks strange but he's one powerful earthbender. "That boys an earthbender?"

Yep you should have seen him fighting Azula. He and toph were like this and Azula was like- Ok Sokka we get it said toph grabbing Sokka by the ear. Hmmm. If this boy were as strong an earthbender as Sokka let on they could use someone like him during the invasion.

Those firebender wouldn't stand a chance! Especially without there bending. Then again it really all came down to Aang.

Darkness. That was all he could see. He felt so weak and cold. "Where, Where am I?" Shhh. Its alright Quasimodo, your alright. "K-Katara? He tried to sit up but felt dizzy. You need to lay down you have a fever. He obeyed reluctantly.

He coughed and turned on his side. He felt a cold damp rag pressed against his forehead. Here., He felt water trickle down his dry throat. "T-Thank you. He lay back down, weak, and tired. Being out the cold for so long had probably been what caused him to get sick. He shuddered and curled up under the blankets and fell asleep.

Quasimodo woke with a start. He sighed. He had, had another nightmare again. This time however he knew what the blue flames from his dream meant. He sat up and looked around the room. It was quite and sparse lit by a few candles.

Then he saw it. On the wall of the room was a fire nation banner. His eyes widened terrified. Had they been caught by the fire nation? Where were his friends? "I have to get out of here!" He stumbled towards the door and opened it.

He looked around the empty corridors of the ship. There was no one. The coast was clear. He ran down the vacant halls as fast as he could. But when he came around a corner, he ran right into fire nation soldiers.

He ran back the way he came, the guards shouting behind him. He saw a door that lead up to the deck and leapt out onto the deck. He was about to jump overboard when he heard Aang and Katara's voice right behind him.

"Quasi?" Are you ok? He turned to see his friends sitting right behind him and he collapsed exhausted onto the deck. He looked up to see the worried faces of his friends starring back at him.

"What's going on out here?" Katara looked up to see her dad standing on the deck. Were fine dad. Said Katara. He noticed the strange looking boy. I see our guest is awake Katara why don't you and Zuko make some tea for our guest he looks like he could use some.

Quasimodo saw a hand held out in front of him. Quasimodo stared at the stranger with apprehension. He looked a lot like Sokka and Katara .

He must be their father he definitely looked like it. He took his hand and stood. He sat down next to toph as he watched the stranger sit down across from them.

How are you feeling? He looked over at Toph. Oh I-I'm Fine he said trying to control his stutter. Katara came back handing him a cup of tea and draping a blanket over his shoulders. "So….My son tells me you're a really powerful Earthbender." He almost choked on his tea. Y-Yes, I-I mean I guess so

"We could really use someone like you for the invasion." Invasion? You didn't tell him? Dad can we talk to him, alone. He nodded and walked off. Quasi There something we- Your planning on invading the fire nation, aren't you? Yes, but-I almost barley escaped the last time, and you want to go back!?

Listen to her will you! This isn't just about you, snapped Zuko. Look we know how you feel about the fire nation, but we have a plan, said Sokka. There's a solar eclipse on the day of the eclipse that will leave all firebenders defenceless. How? Quasimodo asked confused. The sun gives firebenders power without the sun- Without the sun they cant bend! His eyes widened.

That's brilliant. Where you find out this information? In a spirit library in the desert. Why do you call it a spirit library. Because the library's owner was a giant Owl literally. He wasn't to happy about us using his library for war. I can Imagine. Quasimodo muttered.

So, when is the invasion? In a few days, why? He sighed. I'm In. What? Are you sure, Katara asked. Anything to get back at Azula for the way she treated me, And Aang can finally defeat the fire lord. Without his bending he's no match for Aang. Welcome to team Avatar Quasi!

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunchback of notre dame is owned by Victor Hugo and Disney and Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon.   
> I don't own anything.


End file.
